1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a storage device for audio cassette tapes and compact disks (CD). The storage device of the present invention is rotatably mounted by a U-shaped support assembly, the storage device being substantially drum-shaped and secured to the support assembly at its ends.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, storage slots are horizontally oriented and include cassette or CD retaining means at each slot opening. A least one end of the storage device interacts with the support assembly to prevent rotation of the storage device.
The storage device may be provided in two sizes, a first smaller embodiment for use in motor vehicles and a larger embodiment for use in a residence, the drums being interchangeable between support assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a profound increase in the use of audio players with the proliferation of portable tape and CD with players and optional equipment on automobiles. This has necessitated the need for storage devices to provide convenient access to the cassette tapes or compact disks. In automobiles, it is extremely unsafe for the driver to be fumbling with tapes while driving. The easier it is for the driver to locate a tape or compact disc for playback, the less time the driver has to divert his attention and eyes from the road, possibly preventing accidents and injuries.
Examples of prior storage devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,440; 3,963,287; 4,650,072; 4,057,305; 4,802,585; 4,052,113; 3,752,551; 3,862,787; 3,765,738; 3,736,036; and 3,692,376.
While each of these prior storage devices retain a plurality of cassettes, the shortcomings of these devices include identification of individual cassettes, secureability of the storage device and secureability of each cassette.
The present invention overcomes these shortcomings and provides an improved storage device for cassettes or compact discs.